


frank is an asshole and gerard wants frank in his asshole

by lukesdaydreams



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Asshole Frank Iero, Cuddling, Fluff, Frank is an asshole, Friendship, Gerard cries, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Play Fighting, Teasing, Wrestling, accidental arousal, it's cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/pseuds/lukesdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gerard is your average high school flaming homosexual who gets the most inconvenient boners, as is typical of high school boys. enter frank, gerard's (straight) best friend who one day happens to be the cause of one of these inconvenient boners. surprisingly, they don't bang in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frank is an asshole and gerard wants frank in his asshole

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic pls be gentle and I'm sorry it's so short

Gerard was a normal, geeky, gay guy who likes to keep to himself and not cause commotions. Normally this works out for him. Normally he doesn't end up in a big wrestling match with his best friend. Normally he doesn't get hard because of said friend. Okay maybe that last one was a lie but Gerard was in a serious predicament right now and he didn't know what to do. Two minutes ago Gerard and Frank were just sitting on the floor watching one of their favorite shitty horror movies, but now Frank had Gerard's wrists pinned above him and was sitting on his stomach, grinning triumphantly.

"Gotcha," Frank giggled. Gerard started silently panicking because _oh god_   if Frank moves just a bit lower he would be able to feel gerard's completely innapropriate boner and that would not be a conversation he'd want to have.

"Give up, Gee?" Frank asked, still smiling like an idiot. Gerard couldn't do anything but whimper because this was getting _really_ uncomfortable _really_ fast. His face was surely an embarrassing shade of red and he couldn't believe Frank was still unaware of his...predicament. That is, until Frank shifted his weight a little and Gerard _moaned_ and he _knew_ frank could feel his dick and he _knew_ he was never going to hear the end of it.

Frank's face took on a look of shock and...oh god that looked like disgust. He quickly moved off of Gerard and sat in front of him while the embarrassed boy scrambled away until he sat against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

"I-I'm sorry...F-Frank I'm s...sorry..." Gerard stuttered out. Gerard's eyes were starting to glass over a bit and it wasn't helping that Frank decided to laugh. He _laughed_ at Gerard.

"It's okay man, I didn't know that you got turned on by being held down," and Gerard could feel himself dying slowly inside at Frank's words because of course Frank thought that. Of course, because who would want to think that the greasy chubby emo kid had a crush on him. He shook his head at that, willing the tears to stay back. However, Frank didn't know why Gerard was shaking his head so he started jumping to conclusions.

"Oh, you dont? Then what was it Gee? Come on you know I can keep a secret," and Frank looked amused and curious and Gerard couldn't handle it so he just shook his head.

"Was it me?" Frank asked, so innocently, but Gerard could see the devious glint in his eyes, and for once, Gerard was scared of his best friend. "Do you think I'm hot, Gee? Do I turn you on?" Frank practically purred, crawling on the floor towards Gerard. He froze, pure panic taking over his face. But Frank didn't know he was about to cross a line. Frank didn't know that what he was about to say would completely change everything.

"Does the little queer have a crush on me?" he whispered, his words teasing but full of contempt. And with that, Gerard dam just broke. The tears spilled over his eyes and he stood up, trying to get away from Frank. He thought that he could keep his feelings on the down low. He thought it didn't matter that he liked his best friend, his straight best friend. But obviously not. Frank, the one he actually felt safe around had just mocked him and his sexuality and he couldn't handle it. His one safety blanket had caught fire and he didn't know how to put it out.

As Gerard tried to make his escape towards the door, Frank grabbed his wrist and tried to stop him, but that's when Gerard just snapped. He whipped around and struck Frank across his cheek, leaving a bright red mark behind.

"What the _hell_ Gerard?!" Frank yelled. He hadn't let go of Gerard's wrist and his gripped tightened, sending pain shooting through his arm. "You fucking _hit me_ , I was just joking, Jesus!"

"Well that's too fucking bad! Sorry I hit you and decreased your chance to go pick up some random chick to bang!"

"What the fuck? That has nothing to do with this! Why are you being such a selfish prick?!"

"Because apparently I can't be who I am without my best friend of all people making fun of me! I thought you were better than that! I thought I could get through this stupid fucking crush without you pulling this shit!" Gerard was screaming by now, his breaths were quickened and his head wasn't getting enough oxygen.

"I'm not the one who popped a fucking boner because I was playing with my friend! God, you're fucking _sick_ Gerard!" Frank yelled, his face was red and that was all Gerard needed to fall to the floor and break the fuck down because the yelling, the panic, the fear, it was all too much for him.

Tears streamed down his face as he curled into himself, gasping for a breath that he just couldn't reach. Each time his chest expanded it fucking hurt and he didn't know what to do. Normally he talked to Frank to anchor him self but that option was out of the window right now. He felt like he was free falling. He was too cold and too hot at the same time and he was shaking and he couldn't feel his limbs and it just felt like everything was crumbling around him.

His best friend hated him. Frank probably thought that he was disgusting and probably never wanted to see him again. He'd tell all his cool friends about the gross fag who got hard over him one time and started crying. Oh god he was a mess and so alone and he just needed to get out.

But that's when he felt two strong arms wrap tightly around him and pull him into a warm chest. Frank held onto him like something would pull him away if he didn't. Like Gerard would fall off a cliff if Frank didn't hang onto him like there was no tomorrow. Gerard felt one arm move and then there were gentle fingers running through his hair, soothing him with feather-like touches. Frank's other arm was wrapped securely around Gerard's waist, holding him in place in his lap, hand gently caressing Gerard's hip.

"Hey, it's ok. It's all ok. I'm sorry, I was an ass. You're ok Gerard. We're ok." Frank continued to whisper soothing words, coaxing Gerard out of his anxious state until he was finally relaxed against Frank.

"You hate me..." Gerard sniffles, occasional tears still falling.

"No I don't," Frank stated firmly. "I just freaked out, is all."

"You called me sick," Gerard whispered, gut clenching at the reminder.

"And I was wrong, I was just scared Gee," Frank consoled. His gentle fingers still carding through Gerard's hair, keeping the boy calm and in place.

"Why were you scared?" Gerard asked, comforted slightly in the fact that he wasn't alone. "

Because I like you too, Gee. I like you a lot and I was scared of coming to terms with that. I thought you'd reject me," Frank answered honestly. Gerard turned in his lap so he was facing Frank. Their faces were inches from eachother.

"Why would you like me? I'm gross and fat and no one likes me and I'll just drag you down with all my problems and -"

"Shut up and kiss me Gee," Frank commanded. Gerard happily complied. It was soft, gentle. Lips sliding against eachother, exploring the new sensation and flavor of the other person. It was when Gerard got lost and Frank's tongue somehow ended up in his mouth that the two heard a disgusted grunting noise.

Gerard pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. He turned to see his brother standing in the doorway, slightly disturbed, but also amused.

"I wondered when you'd two finally hook up. Now, before you go back to sucking face, which, trust me, I don't want to see, I need to know what you guys want. I'm ordering pizza," Mikey says, a knowing smirk on his face.

Frank tried to compose himself and answer but he was too flustered about having been caught with his tongue shoved down Mikey's brother's throat. Luckily, Gerard answered for him.

"Just get one large veggie supreme. We'll share."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go order, wait till I close the door to go back to sacking face, okay?"

"Oh there are other things I'll be sucking," Frank grinned.

"SHUT UP I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Mikey yelled, slamming the door.

"Um, Frank I like you a lot but -" Gerard was cut off by Frank again, still with that goofy smile.

"I know. I just wanted him to leave us alone. How about that movie we never finished?" Gerard's smile had never been so big and so genuine as it was when he nodded and settled into Frank's arms to watch people get ripped up on screen. Tonight had been good.

**Author's Note:**

> review? comment? I had a fun time writing this, tell me how I did?


End file.
